The purpose of the research is to conduct a series of studies on the social determinants of alcohol use in human subjects. The primary emphasis will be on the investigation of factors associated with the social etiology of alcohol use in a young adult population. Results of the research will be used in the development of a prevention program, designed to teach young adults responsible drinking skills as a step toward reducing the probability of future problem drinking or alcoholism. Four types of studies are proposed: (1) Normative studies, to establish norms of alcohol self-administration in a simulated cocktail lounge ("BARLAB"), as a function of the following variables: sex of subject, presence or absence of others, and past history of alcohol use (high vs. low risk for potential abuse); (2) Studies to determine the effects of manipulated social factors on the self-administration of alcohol, with an emphasis on the influence of peer models; (3) Studies to determine the effects of the administration of alcohol on selected social behaviors, with an emphasis on interpersonal communication in a male-female dyadic interaction; and (4) Studies investigating the influence of expectancies (placebo effects) with alcohol.